


The Bet

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Blizzard World (Overwatch), Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: The Overwatch and Blackwatch crew spend a day of team building fun at Blizzard World. Jack and Gabe have a bet on whose team will get into more trouble.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Blizzard World! zine by Tokio-Zines on tumblr.

Jack Morrison was vaguely acquainted with the idea of fun.  
His childhood was spent on a farm in Bloomington, Indiana. He knew how to milk cows, set tobacco, and fertilize corn by the age of six, and found most of his free time spent doing so. His years as a young adult were filled with experimental injections, super soldier training, and butting heads/making friends with one Gabriel Reyes. Now, he was Strike Commander Morrison of Overwatch. He could shoot a pulse rifle with precision accuracy, kill men and omnic alike without a blink of an eye, and today he was hosting a team building day out at Blizzard World.  
Jack stood on hot pavement under the beating sun. It felt like he was melting with the heat. He looked out over the small crowd of Overwatch members in front of the amusement park's gates, all jittering with anticipation. As a bead of sweat dripped down his nose, he wondered how wrangling a bunch of out of control recruits under the hundred degree sun was considered "fun."  
Jack turned his head as a clatter filled the air. The park's gates rose upward, like an old fashioned castle entrance. As if on cue, the crowd of Overwatch members swarmed around him and into the park, leaving Jack breathless and stumbling for balance. "We meet back at this spot after the park closes!" He shouted after them, and surmised he was lucky if even one of them paid attention.  
"You gonna join them or what?" A voice to the side of Jack asked. Jack didn't have to look to know it was Gabe. The man knew how to disappear and reappear without a sound. It was spooky, but always left Jack with a thrill.  
"I'm going to take my time, thank you very much," he said, then gestured to Gabe, "What about you? Aren't you going to join your hoodlums?"  
Gabe gave Jack a sly smirk, "Unlike yours, mine don't need supervision," he said. His brow furrowed for a moment, " _Much_ supervision."  
" _Riiiiight_ , and there are hamsters on the moon," Jack said and rolled his eyes.  
“Alright, Morrison, how about a bet?”  
Jack inclined his chin and raised his eyebrows at the proposition. Gabe was notorious for his love of bets, or more precisely, his ridiculously high stakes and penchant for winning.  
“And why, pray tell, would I do _that_?” Jack asked, studying Gabe with a keen eye.  
“C’mon, Jackie, you haven’t even heard what it is yet. Are you scared?” Gabe asked and gave Jack a signature shit-eating grin.  
_Damn, he knows me too well_ , Jack thought. He had to defend his honor. Jack Morrison was no coward, not in the field of battle, the fields of corn, or the field of betting. He gestured with one hand for Gabriel to continue with the conditions and stakes.  
“I bet my team causes less trouble than yours today. Overwatch versus Blackwatch; whichever team ends the day with the least incidents wins.”  
“And what’s at stake?”  
Gabe paused for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. The smile that crossed his face sent chills down Jack’s spine. “Loser has to wear something that Mek pilot of yours picks out, you know, the chatty one with a thing for rabbits,” Gabe said.  
_Oh, that’s not too bad, I can just hide in my room all day—_  
“To work.”  
_Shit._  
“Gabe are you really going to risk that, I mean, what will Blackwatch think?” Jack asks.  
“Well, it's a good thing I’m not going to lose,” Gabe replied, patting Jack on the shoulder and giving him a wink. He waved one hand in farewell before departing into the park. Jack stared after him, his eyes wide and mouth tilted into a frown.  
What had he gotten himself into?  
—  
D.VA and Lúcio  
“I want that one.”  
“Hana...are you sure? That’s the biggest prize up there!”  
Hana pointed to the giant pink rabbit hanging from an overhead hook. She looked at Lúcio with the seriousness of Jack when he was about to lecture them. Lúcio gulped. He looked back at the midway game. There were milk bottles stacked into a pyramid shape against a canvas sheet, and a line of worn baseballs on the counter. If he could knock down all of the pyramids with the supplied balls, he would win the grand prize.  
“Lúciooooooo,” Hana said in a whine, “You play soccer and hockey, this is no different. It’ll be cake!”  
He have her a scrupulous look, “Hana, do you even know what those sports are? This is like baseball. I can’t kick the ball with my feet or smack it with a stick to win.”  
Hana put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue, “Less talk, more throw.”  
Lúcio sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. The thought of Hana having to tote around a giant rabbit for the rest of the day made him chuckle. He picked up one of the baseballs, feeling its weight in his hands. He aimed at the first stack of bottles, reared back a pitch, and let it fly. The pyramid shifted balance as the ball connected with the containers and knocked one ajar. It wavered for a moment before toppling over with a satisfying clatter.  
Lúcio stood back and squared his shoulders. Maybe he could do this, after all. Hana was leaning over the counter in anticipation, bouncing up and down on her toes as though the energy inside her couldn’t be contained. It gave him enough confidence to knock down two more pyramids with ease. Only one remained.  
Lúcio took a deep breath. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before picking up the last ball. The pyramid was the last thing that stood between him and the giant pink rabbit. He narrowed his eyes, pulled back his arm, and—  
A loud bang like gunfire made Lúcio jump. The ball flew from his hand at record speeds, but instead of flying at the stacked milk bottles, it rocketed toward the bored midway worker. The man was paying little attention, and the ball made contact with his nose just as he realized what was happening.  
“Oh man! I am _so_ sorry!” Lúcio shouted as he leapt over the counter to tend to the worker’s undeniably broken nose.  
Hana fought the urge to erupt in cacophonous laughter at the situation, instead turning to look for the source of the noise. She thought she saw the familiar uniforms of Blackwatch disappearing behind one of the rides. She shrugged her shoulders and went to help Lúcio. Whatever they did, it wasn’t her problem.  
—  
McCree and Genji  
Overwatch:1 | Blackwatch: 0  
Jesse leaned against the back of one of the food stands, smoking a cigarette while Genji sat perched on top of a trash can. Genji looked at the cowboy with narrowed eyes. Jesse flicked his ashes in Genji’s direction, giving him a wicked smile.  
“What’re you lookin’ at me like that for?” Jesse asked.  
“You know what,” Genji said and looked away. Jesse followed his gaze to the big, red “No Smoking” sign not fifty feet away from where they stood. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“If we followed every rule there was in the world, Genji, we wouldn’t exist,” Jesse said, but snubbed his cigarette on the concession stand’s wall. Genji nodded once before hopping off of the trash can. He walked around to the front of the stand, much to the employee’s distaste.  
“Hey, what were you doin’ back there?” The kid asked, his brow creased in anger but his eyes reflecting no intention to do anything about it.  
“One Furbolg Funnel Cake and an Arthas slushie, please,” Genji said, ignoring the kid’s question and sliding the credits onto the counter. The employee took the credits and returned with the order. Jesse came back from behind the stand, shoving his hands in his pockets while he watched his friend. Genji took the food from the kid and turned around. He shoved the funnel cake at Jesse.  
“Aww, you shouldn’t have,” Jesse said with a grin, “What do I owe ya?”  
“Just eat,” Genji said, then paused. He looked at Jesse, “Also share.”  
“You drive a hard bargain, but I reckon I can do that. So long as you share that slushie of yours.”  
Genji looked down at his slushie, instinctively clutching it closer to him. He looked to Jesse’s funnel cake. The growling of his stomach made him give in, his shoulders slumping as he held the cup out to Jesse. He glared daggers as Jesse took the cup without hesitation, but his anger was just as easily quelled when the cowboy lead them over to a table and placed both items between them.  
They shared the meal in comfortable silence. Jesse made the occasional comment about other park-goers, Overwatch members in particular. He pointed at Lúcio and Hana at the milk bottle game and elbowed Genji in the side.  
“Look at ‘em. You think froggy will win her that big pink thing she keeps pointin’ at?” Jesse asked.  
“Yes. He has good aim,” Genji replied.  
“Yea? Well watch this…”  
Jesse pulled out a pistol from one of his boots. Genji’s eyes widened. “Jesse! They checked us before we even came in the park. How did you get that in?”  
Jesse brought one finger up to his mouth while he aimed with the other hand, “A man never tells his secrets on the first date.”  
The barrel wasn’t aimed at Lúcio or Hana, but at the hook the rabbit was suspended on. Genji wasn’t sure what Jesse had planned, but anything involving a gun in a park full of pedestrians wasn’t good. He reached for Jesse’s arm. Jesse jerked away. Genji jumped on top of him, making Jesse yelp in surprise. He grabbed Jesse’s arm and aimed it toward the sky while trying to snag the weapon from his hand.  
“Genji! Give a guy a warnin’ first. I ain’t gonna kill ‘em! If you don’t let me go, I might kill you on accident with this damn thing,” Jesse said through gritted teeth while he writhed under Genji’s weight.  
Just as Genji managed to pry the gun from Jesse’s grip, it discharged into the air. The two men stiffened. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates as all attention turned to them; Genji on top of Jesse, both their hands wrapped around a gun.  
Jesse hauled Genji off of him, grabbing the ninja by the arm and taking off into a dead sprint while the kid at the concession stand called security.  
“You really done it now, Genji!” Jesse said.  
Genji contemplated shooting Jesse in the ass as they disappeared behind the Flight to Duskwood coaster.  
—  
Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Ana  
Overwatch: 1 | Blackwatch: 1  
The Lost and Found Vikings building was crowded. Many Overwatch members occupied the small space, mourning over lost cell phones or cameras. Reinhardt and Ana stood in the back of the line, much to the younger recruits’ chagrin. They wouldn’t meet Ana’s gaze as they checked for their lost items and left one by one.  
When Ana and Reinhardt got to the front of the line, the man dressed as a Viking behind the counter greeted them with a strained smile.  
“Welcome to Lost and Found Vikings. You lose it, we find it. What have you lost today?”  
“Yes, we seem to have lost something about this tall,” Ana said, demonstrating the height with one hand, “Blonde beard, angry eyebrows, metal arm. Do you have him?”  
“Lady, you just described a man. We find items, not people,” the employee looked exasperated, the comical Viking helmet hanging over his eyes gave him a grim demeanor. Reinhardt put one hand on Ana’s shoulder, half in reassurance and half to keep her from leaping over the counter and giving the man a piece of her mind.  
“Let’s go, Ana, this lad isn’t of help to us,” Reinhardt said and tugged Ana away. “The tavern is over here. Let’s look there, shall we?”  
The two entered Hearthstone Tavern and halted at the threshold. They looked around with wide eyes and slack jaws. The place was a wreck. Hearthstone cards were strewn across the floor, a couple of tables were overturned, and the bartenders looked ready to faint.  
“He’s been here,” Ana said in a low voice and approached the counter, “Where has he gone?”  
“The short man with the accent and a temper? After he ordered an ale and lost a game of Hearthstone, he flipped a table and stormed out. You must have just missed him.”  
“Did he say where he was going?”  
The employee rubbed the back of her neck and looked out the window of the tavern, “He said he was going to go fix some rides. Does he work here?”  
Ana dodged the question and ran out the door, Reinhardt just behind. “What does he mean by ‘fix some rides’?” Reinhardt asked, stopping every so often to catch his breath. Ana stopped and looked back at Rein, her face a portrait of seriousness.  
“You know exactly what he means. Is his forge hammer still in your bag?”  
Rein patted his fannypack, a smile on his face, “Why, of course—“ his face fell as he realized the pack was nearly empty, the hammer nowhere to be seen. He looked back up to Ana, “No! When did he? How could he?”  
“It must have been on the Hellscream. When you covered your eyes and screamed like a little girl.”  
Reinhardt crossed his arms across his chest, but didn’t say anything in return. He inclined his chin and looked away, a blush painting his cheeks.  
The two continued around the park, checking every ride that might not fit Torbjörn’s definition of “in working order.” The sound of clanking and Swedish curses lead them to the bowels of the Flight to Duskwood coaster. They bypassed the “Employees Only” signs, walking down a hallway filled with old equipment and machinery. Torbjörn’s legs poked out from underneath one of the contraptions.  
“Torbjörn Lindholm. What do you think you’re doing under there?” Ana said, her booming voice echoing around the halls.  
Torbjörn let out a yelp, banging his head on the underside of the machine. He clambered out from under it and rubbed his forehead. He glared up at Ana, “Fixin’ this hunk of junk, what does it look like?”  
Reinhardt stepped forward and crossed his arms, “It looks like trespassing and tampering with equipment that isn’t yours.”  
“Ptah, yer makin’ a chicken out of a feather. I was just makin’ some...mild adjustments,” Torb smacked the piece of machinery with his metal hand, “Purrs like a kitten, now.”  
“We can discuss this later with Jack, now let’s go before —“  
“I think I saw them go in here! You sure that one with the stupid hat has a gun?” The voices of people entering the equipment facility echoed around the halls. The three Overwatch members looked at each other with wide eyes. Torbjörn mouthed “run,” but Ana shook her head in a firm no. She pointed to the ground and leveled Torb with a stare, mouthing back “stay.”  
A small posse of security guards came into the cramped space, stopping in their tracks as they realized there were three people instead of two. They looked at each other, reviewing the description of the people they were after. They looked back up at the trio. The head security guard spoke into his radio, “Uh, yea...we have three people in the maintenance area of Duskwood. Yea...three. None of them have a stupid hat. No, one of them is not a ninja. Okay. Okay, we’ll bring them in, over.”  
Torbjörn glared up at Ana and Rein as the security guards escorted them out, “If you had just left me to my work!”  
“At least this will make for a good story on the ride home,” Rein said with a laugh.  
Above them in the rafters, Genji and Jesse perched looking down on the situation. Genji had a hand over Jesse’s mouth to keep him from laughing. Once the crowd was gone, they both broke out into giant smiles and hi-fived.  
—  
Moira, Mercy, and Tracer  
Overwatch: 2 | Blackwatch: 1  
The gentle waves of Stone Cairne Lake lapped at the beach of Murloc Island. Moira leaned over the railing of one of the huts overlooking the beach. Her eagle-like gaze settled on the Murlocs milling about in the sand. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and thrummed her fingers over her lips.  
“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”  
The high-pitched voice broke her out of her revelry as Lena Oxton appeared beside her. The lithe girl leaned over the railing as far she she could without toppling off, her mouth agape and eyes wide as she observed the creatures below. Moira put her face in her palm as Lena lost her balance. A soft hand steadied Lena before she could fall out of the hut. Angela stepped in between them, giving them both a smile.  
“Good afternoon, Moira. Lena, you need to be more careful. They didn’t make this park Tracer-proof,” Angela said with a laugh. Lena saluted the doctor once with a goofy grin on her face before zipping off to investigate the Murlocs further.  
“Dr. Ziegler,” Moira didn’t afford the woman a glance, instead continuing to gaze out at the beach.  
“Please, Moira, it’s our day off. Angela is fine.”  
“Very well, _Angela_ , I didn’t expect you to have interest in this island.”  
Angela cocked her head to the side and looked at Moira with her brows knit together. She joined her in leaning against the rails, “I don’t know where you got that impression from, doctor, but I find these creatures quite interesting,” she pointed into the distance at Lena by the beach, “Though Lena asked me to accompany her around the park today, so I’m following her lead.”  
“Mm, yes. Always following,” Moira said into her hand.  
“What was that?”  
“Oh, I said, what interests you about them?”  
“You know, how they operate. What makes them tick,” Angela pointed to a poster of Murloc anatomy on the wall, “Too bad that…”  
“Yes, too bad that we cannot investigate one firsthand,” Moira said, and the blonde gave her a look out of the corner of her eye, but nodded along. “They would make the perfect specimens, err, I mean topic for a paper.”  
While the two doctors chatted about the what-ifs of Murloc study, Lena was on the beach, sticking her hands through the chain link fence separating the Murlocs from the public. “C’mere, little guy, just a bit closer…” she waggled her hands in the direction of the nearest scaly creature, “I just wanna pet ya!”  
Lena cast a look over her shoulder to make sure Angela wasn’t watching from the hut. The two women seemed to be in a heated conversation. The Moira woman seemed particularly interested in Murlocs. Lena stood bolt upright, an idea striking her. She zipped back up to the hut and pulled on Moira’s sleeve until the woman turned around.  
“What is it, child? Can’t you see the adults are talking?” Moira spat.  
Lena tugged Moira aside, giving Angela her best I’m-totally-innocent smile, and then leaned in close. “You like Murlocs right?”  
“What is this about?”  
“Do you or don’t you?”  
“Yes, I supposed you could say I ‘like Murlocs.’ Now what?”  
Lena looked back and forth before pulling Moira in close, “We need to _free the Murlocs_.”  
Moira looked at Lena with exasperation, her face finding her palm again, “Is this slang for something I’m not familiar with?”  
Lena put her hands on her hips and cocked one to the side, “Listen, lady, are you in or out? You. Me. Operation Murloc Freedom. I saw how you were lookin’ at them.”  
Moira let out a heavy sigh, looked out at the beach once more, and nodded her head, “I’m in.”  
They excused themselves from the conversation with Angela, leaving the blonde woman looking confused and a little offended. The duo spent the next hour planning their grand heist.  
Lena pickpocketed one of the guards while Moira struck up a conversation with her as a distraction. They went to the far gate, making sure to report to the guards ‘suspicious activity’ at the other end of the beach. When the coast was clear, they threw open the gate.  
“Cheers, loves! The cavalry’s here!” Lena shouted at the top of her lungs, “You’re free, little Murlocs! Free!”  
The Murlocs continued in their daily routine around the beach. None of them seemed to register that the gate was open, and that their freedom was near. Moira approached one of them, rubbing her chin, “Curious…” she poked the creature. It did nothing in response. She watched it go to one of the beach huts, pace around it twice, and return along the same path.  
“Oh no! They’ve been brainwashed! They don’t know what life outside of a cage is like!” Lena wailed, falling to her knees.  
“What are you two doing in there!?” Angela shouted from outside of the fence. She beckoned to them frantically and pointed in the direction of the guards. The security squad was heading their way, and fast. The two women booked it out of the fence, closing the gate behind them. Angela pulled them aside to sit on a bench, and the three of them pretended to be in a deep conversation about Murloc physiology as the guards passed them.  
Once the danger had passed, Angela started in on them, “What were you two thinking?”  
“We were gonna free the Murlocs!” Lena said matter-of-factly. Moira waved her hand in agreement.  
“Free the...Murlocs. Honey, they’re _robots_. Did you,” she pointed at Moira, “did you really think they were real? Don’t tell me…” the look on Moira’s face said it all. She looked away with a blush high on her cheeks. “ _Oh mein Gott_ , wait until Jack hears about this one.”  
Angela broke out into uncontrollable laughter, clutching her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes as Moira brooded and Lena shouted about Operation Murloc Freedom.  
—  
Jack and Gabe  
Overwatch: 3 | Blackwatch: 2  
“Well, Jackie, I believe you lose.”  
Gabe stood outside Ancient Curios, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. The majority of the Overwatch and Blackwatch crew surrounded them, looking various shades of ashamed and amused. Jack’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he looked over to Hana who was delighted to hear she got to dress her boss in something cute.  
“You rigged this somehow. I just know it, Reyes,” Jack said, punching Gabe in the arm.  
“You’re just a sore loser. I can’t help that I’m the king of bets,” Gabe smirked and flexed one arm, as though physical prowess had anything to do with winning a bet.  
“Excuse me, sir, you didn’t pay for that,” a hesitant voice said from behind the crowd. A pimple-faced employee pointed at Gabe’s pants pocket. The head of a small, stuffed Kobold poked out from the denim. Gabe’s face flushed a bright red.  
“I, uh, I must have forgotten. I’ll just...go in and pay for it...because I totally have the money to do that,” Gabe said, looking around the crowd for some way out. Realizing there was none, he walked defeated into the gift shop. He shot Jack a death glare over his shoulder.  
“Well, Gabe, I believe it’s a tie,” Jack said and gave Gabe a what-can-you-do shrug. Gabe flipped him off as he put the Kobold back on the shelf.  
“Wait, does this mean I get to dress _both_ of them up?” Hana’s question was met with the raucous laughter of the crowd as they left the park.


End file.
